No me acuerdo
by Miss Cactus
Summary: /EN PAUSE\ Après une rupture brutale lorsqu'il était petit, Lovino revoit son premier amour dans le même lycée que lui, mais ce dernier ne se souvient pas vraiment de leur histoire. Cadeau d'anniversaire (très très très en retard) pour Wisely-san!


_«Hé bah puisque c'est ça je t'aime plus!»_

_Le petit italien se retourna et partit en courant en direction de sa maison, faisant fit des appels de son voisin - et ex - qui voulait s'expliquer. Il ne le regarda pas, sachant qu'il le trouverait en train de tenir la main de la petite fille blonde à côté de lui et même peut-être qu'il lui ferait des bisous à elle! Ce qu'il était jaloux de cette fille!_

_Quelques mois plus tard il apprit, non sans verser quelques larmes, que Antonio Carriedo Fernandez venait de déménager pour Madrid._

* * *

Lovino ouvrit les yeux en sentant son frère secouer son bras et lui dire qu'ils arrivaient. Il sortit du métro bondé, tenant la main de son frangin pour ne pas le perdre, et prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, remettant ses écouteurs une fois sortit de la station souterraine. Il détestait faire ce genre de rêves où il se rappelait des moments embarrassants de son enfance.

En réalité il n'en faisait que très rarement mais en ce moment à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il entendait la voix de ce petit garçon qui l'appelait. Et pour cause, ledit petit garçon venait tout juste de débarquer dans son lycée, dans la classe du frère de Ludwig, l'amant de Feliciano.

L'espagnol avait ramené avec lui un français blond qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'était pas sûr de le connaître. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de un an son aîné et ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié avec Gilbert – qui avait redoublé et se trouvait dans sa classe – et s'amusaient à se foutre d'un peu tout le monde, surtout d'un certain anglais aux énormes sourcils qui avaient l'air d'être apprécier par le blond.

Il revint à la réalité en sentant son frère lui prendre le bras et monter dans le bus. Feliciano alla directement au fond, à côté de son bouffeur de patates, pendant que Lovino, lui, se mettait le plus loin possible d'eux. Tout devant en gros. Il se concentra sur le morceau qu'il écoutait, regardant la route au travers de la fenêtre sans la voir vraiment. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre son frère et les autres, il préférait largement rester seul.

Même avec le volume de la musique à fond l'italien pouvait encore les entendre crier et jacasser. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être immatures!

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta Lovino sortit le premier et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'établissement scolaire avant qu'un des amis de Feliciano vienne lui adresser la parole. Il ne les aimait vraiment pas du tout. Il rangea son baladeur et ses oreillettes dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et entra dans le lycée, rejoignant un canadien presque invisible qui regardait en souriant son frère draguer un coréen. Malgré le fait que sa technique était vraiment nulle, voir même pathétique, le brun remarqua avec étonnement que le jeune homme qui subissait cette torture rougissait un peu…

Il s'affala en soupirant sur le banc où était assis Matthew qui détourna son regard des garçons pour le poser sur lui.

«-Bonjour.

-Mmh…»

Il lui sourit gentiment, sans paraître énervé de la réponse qu'il recevait chaque matin. Lovino mettait du temps à se réveiller entièrement. Le blond fixa un moment son ami, le détaillant, avant de remarquer un groupe d'élèves bruyants qui venaient de passer les grilles du lycée, ne faisant pas attention au russe qui les surveillait. Son sourire se fana et, remontant un de ses genoux contre lui en posant sa tête dessus, il soupira en regardant les six personnes tristement.

En le voyant avec ce visage, l'italien se retourna pour voir son frère, son amant et les trois imbéciles se diriger vers un banc non loin d'eux. Le japonais ayant mystérieusement disparu en même temps que le russe mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'albinos du groupe se mettre à côté de la jeune hongroise qui discutait avec Justine – une de ses amoureuses de primaire –, Natalya et Lili qui jetait des regards timides et rougissait en regardant la sœur du russe qui n'était toujours pas revenu.

Lorsque Gilbert entama une discussion avec Elisaveta, Matthew se leva et partit en direction de sa salle de cours, Lovino sur ses talons. Le fait que l'albinos aimait beaucoup la brune n'était un secret pour personne mais c'était une des rares choses que le blond avait beaucoup de mal à accepter, sachant qu'il était – malheureusement pour lui – amoureux de l'allemand.

«-De toute façon je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, franchement. En deux ans cet imbécile ne t'a jamais adressé la parole alors que vous êtes dans la même classe et à côté dans deux matières.

-Ca va, ça va… J'ai compris. Et puis il m'a déjà parlé!

-Vraiment? Et quand ça?»

Le canadien s'arrêta et réfléchit en rougissant sous le regard curieux de l'italien qui se demandait vraiment quand cet évènement s'était passé, il fallait qu'il le note dans son calendrier et qu'il en fasse un jour férié! Soudain le blond poussa une exclamation et se retourna face à son ami et, en posant ses mains sur les hanches, déclara fièrement:

«Il y a deux mois en maths pour me demander ma gomme!»

Matthew regarda le brun qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

«-Tu te fous de moi?! Deux mois Matthew! Deux mois! Et les autres fois? C'était quand?

-Heu… Je crois que… Non… Pas d'autres fois en fait…»

Lovino explosa de rire, malgré le regard désapprobateur du canadien qui était vraiment gêné de constater qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'une seule fois en deux ans. L'italien essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire mais c'était vraiment difficile. Matthew croisa les bras et se retourna pour bouder mais fit face à la personne qui était le sujet de leur conversation à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sursauta et se recula le plus possible en prenant une belle couleur rouge, non sans remarquer que le brun avait arrêté de rire.

«-De quoi ''Pas d'autres fois''? Demanda Gilbert très intéressé.

-R-R-Rien… Rien du tout…

-Oh! C'est la deuxième fois!

-Hein?

-Tais-toi Lovino!

-De quoi vous parlez?

-En fait c'est le nombre de f-

-Riiiiiiiiien!» Matthew plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Lovino et partit en courant dans la salle de maths.

La cloche du début des cours retentit et le canadien se précipita à sa place non sans oublier de rappeler à son ami qu'il n'était qu'un traître. Le professeur de mathématiques – un grec qui avait la mauvaise habitude de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand – entra dix minutes en retard et fit l'appelle. Le blond avait pris l'habitude de rêvasser entre les premiers élèves appelés et lui. Vu à la vitesse à laquelle allait l'enseignant, il avait largement le temps de s'imaginer une vie complètement différente de la sienne, de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort s'il le désirait.

Il pouffa discrètement en repensant à l'histoire tordue que lui avait raconté l'italien, sur la relation qu'il entretenait quand il était jeune avec l'espagnol. Mais c'était surtout la fin leur rupture qui l'avait fait rire.

«Alors, tu veux toujours pas me dire de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure, mmh?»

Matthew sursauta en sentant l'albinos s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui reposer une nouvelle fois la question. Il secoua la tête et sortit ses affaires de mathématiques, en évitant soigneusement le regard de son voisin de classe.

Lovino soupira en voyant le canadien rougir à chaque fois que Gilbert lui posait une petite question de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à l'avoir…

Il sortit une feuille volante de son sac, un stylo, et dessina un quelconque personnage. Le visage, les yeux, la bouche, le nez, les chev- Antonio... Il fronça les sourcils et déchira sa feuille en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol que cet imbécile le suive partout! Il se concentra sur le cours, ignorant les trois quarts des élèves qui parlaient, et, pour la première fois de l'année, comprit ce que racontait le professeur. Il sortit de la salle de cours en ayant retenu quelques propriétés, ce qui était très rare chez lui.

L'italien s'appuya sur le mur en attendant que Matthew passe, et il passa. Mais Lovino vit avec satisfaction que l'albinos le coursait encore. Peut-être que cette histoire allait enfin aboutir à quelque chose d'intéressant, du moins il l'espérait pour le canadien.

Il descendit les escaliers lentement, pas vraiment pressé vu que la personne avec qui il passait le plus de son temps était occupé, et sortit du bâtiment principal pour repartir dans la cours, sur son banc habituel. Deux heures de maths l'avaient crevées. D'habitude il tenait et n'était pas aussi fatigué mais là, c'était différent: il avait écouté… Il renversa sa tête sur le dossier du banc et ferma les yeux en remontant son écharpe sur son visage. A peine décembre et il faisait déjà aussi froid.

* * *

_«-Tiens. Je te la donne._

_-Une carte Yu-gi-oh?_

_-Oui. Garde-la._

_-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire d'abord?_

_-Hé bah quand il fera nuit, tu viendras avec ta carte et le grillage il va disparaître et on pourra se faire des bisous pour de vrai._

_-Vraiment?_

_-¡Sí! Et puis je vais te montrer ma maman après. Tu vas voir, elle est super gentille!_

_-Hmm… Je te crois mais… Pourquoi une carte?_

_-Parce que c'est petit et tu pourras la cacher facilement!_

_-Alors pourquoi une carte Yu-gi-oh? Je préfère les cartes Pokémon moi…_

_-C'est normal, moi aussi je préfère les Pokémons. Mais c'est pour pas que ton frère te la prenne._

_-Elle est quand même bizarre ton histoire…_

_-Maman m'appelle. On se voit tout à l'heure!»_

_L'italien s'approcha du grillage en rougissant, sachant que l'espagnol de l'autre côté comprendrait ce qu'il voulait. Antonio posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux pour se retirer aussitôt et partir en courant chez lui._

* * *

Lovino sourit en repensant à ce souvenir plutôt agréable. Il n'entendit pas Matthew s'asseoir à côté de lui, il n'entendit pas son frère l'appeler, il n'entendit pas les cris d'Arthur mais il sentit bien les deux mains chaudes se posaient sur ses joues.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Voilà! Je m'étais promise que je n'aurais pas un mois de retard (contrairement à une certaine personne qui ne m'a toujours pas donné mon cadeau d'anniversaire...) et je n'ai pas un mois de retard! Vive moi!**

**Enfin non...**

**Je suis horriblement gênée et dégoûtée d'avoir tout ce retard pour un cadeau ! J'aurai dû le poster début novembre et je le poste... Début décembre... (mais je n'ai pas mon mois de retard!)**

**Alors ce début de fic est inspirée de faits réels *rougit à mort* Antonio était mon voisin et Lovino était... Moi *rougit à mort x158***

**En gros il a craché dans mon jardin parce qu'on s'était disputé sur je sais plus quel sujet, j'ai craché dans le sien et je lui ai sorti le _«Hé bah puisque c'est ça je t'aime plus!» _et je l'ai plus recroisé depuis... Hem.**

**Sinon, sinon. Je trouve que c'est très moyen (comme tout ce que je fais) mais je trouve ça plutôt nul même... J'ai eu une idée trop bien de la mort qui tue un mort-vivant qu'est même pas mort mais quand je l'ai écrite ça a pas donné la même chose. F*ck!**

**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre contiendra cette mini-fic (oui, faut pas rêver ce sera pas long, déjà que je dépasse le stade d'os, faut pas trop en demander non plus!) mais j'espère que j'aurai pas la flemme de la continuer...**

**Je souhaite aussi un n'happy birthday à Wisely-san, avec presque un mois de retard (shameonme!) et j'espère que ce début t'aura plus, et si je mets trop de temps à poster la suite n'hésite pas à me rappeler de le faire!**

******J'ai fini~ Maintenant je vous laisse me mettre une petite review, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

**Ah non! J'ai faillit oublier! J'ai fait pleins (enfin...) de sous-entendus à des couples que je n'aime pas forcément (genre RuJa et tout) alors j'espère qu'au moins, même si mon début est à chier (et le reste aussi...) que les gens qui aiment ces couples me laisseront une little review, ce serait cool quand même ^^**


End file.
